The Snake and the Stag
by Qwent
Summary: Harry potter has just returned to Hogwarts. But theres a new student. one he swears he's seen before. But he just can't remember where! What will he do when he finds out?
1. Chapter one

The Snake And The Stag

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter one: Homeward bound.

The Train jostled Harry awake. It was dark out but the moon and stars lit the landscape nicely.

"Good, your up, mate. Just about to wake you up. Hermionie just left to change into her uniform." Ron Weasly said. He and Harry had been friends since their first train rife to the castle. Harry sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Ron pulled the curtain over the door window and they hurriedly changed into the uniforms. It felt good to change back into wizards' robes. Harry couldn't stop the rising excitement down at the thought of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The one place that he considered his home, Besides the Burrow of course.

" Good thing Voldemorts kept quiet all summer." Harry mumbled. Ron flinched a little at the name but not as much as he used to. Like Harry and Hermionie, Ron had begun to say Voldemort's name.

"Speaking of this summer, I'm surprised your aunt and uncle let us come out."

"Amazing huh? I suppose it had to do with the talk they got after last year." Harry thought about the game of wizards' chess he'd bullied Dudley into playing. For how stupid he was, he was pretty good at chess. He was also losing a noticeable amount of weight.

Hermionie soon came back with the usual gang that consisted of Ginny Weasly, Luna lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. They all had a blast passing the time away eating 'Bertie Botts every flavor Beans and the Weasly twins Canary Creams. DA members walked by waving to the through the glass. They all waved back and continued to talk (Luna was reading 'The Quibble' upside down again).

Before long, they were heading to the castle that Harry considered his home. He couldn't wait to see the great hall or the Gryffindor common room, or even Snape, the potions professor.

Harry also couldn't wait to have the DA meetings again. Dumbledore had granted him permission to continue the club.

Harry patted a Thestral before continuing to the school. He was one of the few people that could see them. The creature stomped as he walked off. Harry and the other two made their way through the crowded entrance hall to the Great hall the sit at their house tables. After the sorting and the feast, The Gryiffindors made their way to their hose towers. Harry walked with Ron and Hermionie as they lead the first years to the tower and entered the house common room. Harry moved over to the boy's staircase, thinking of nothing but sleep. But sleep would not come tonight. On the back of a chair beside the staircase, Harry saw a poisonous green snake, looking at him. Hurriedly, he made his way up to his dorm that now read 'sixth years'. On his pillow he saw a letter. He ripped it open to see the loopy handwriting of Dumbledore.

Harry,

Come to my office after breakfast tomorrow. I have something for you to do.

Professor Dumbledore.

Harry didn't know what to think. Only that he'd be lying awake for half the night.


	2. chapter two

The Snake and the Stag

Chapter two: Alex

THIS I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Harry awoke the next morning to sunlight coming through the window. He got up and got dressed then joined Ron and Hermionie going down to the great hall for breakfast. After wards, He went to the secret entrance to Dumbledore's office. He realized he didn't know the password. As he stood there, waiting for a teacher, the door opened and a shadow beckoned him up the staircase. Cautious, Harry climbed on and waited to get to the door that led to the round room. He opened it to see Dumbledore at his desk, Fauwkes on his golden perch looking at him.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, walking over to the desk, the previous Headmasters feigning sleep in their frames. Harry noticed one that was related to his late godfather and the memory of Sirius' death tugged at his heart.

"I hope you received the letter I sent you this summer on continuing the club you started last year."

"Yes sir, I did."

"Then I hope you understand that I would want you using a larger classroom. You'll have more members."

"Of course I do."

"Then would you mind if Professor Redi helped?"

"No." Harry shrugged. It would help to have the new DADA professor helping out.

"You are excused."

"Thank you, sir." Harry exited but paused as he heard voices. He leaned against the door to hear a little better.

"Alex, you can join the school tomorrow. I promise." Dumbledore was saying.

"But…"

"No 'Buts' Alex. I'm asking you to stay hidden for one more day. I trust you can do that."

"Yes, I can…" The second voice sighed. Harry quickly walked away, wondering who on earth Dumbledore would keep up in his office. He hurried to his first class, Dinivision. He hardly heard what Professor Trelawney was saying about the next thing they were going to use to tell the future. He could only think about the mysterious student in the office above the school, longing to join the throng.

"Hey Harry, Are you All right? You seem kinda out of it." Ron said at lunch. Harry snapped back to his senses from imagining the student as a vampire that could stand sunlight (a day walker).

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen, when I was up at Dumbldore's office…" Harry proceeded to tell the other two about what he'd heard.

"That's crazy!" Ron exclaimed as the walked out to Hagrid's class. "A student locked in Dumbledore's office!"

"Ron!" Hissed Hemionie. Malfoy wasn't far ahead of them. "But it is odd. We'll have to wait until tomorrow then."

"He might not be in our house though." Harry said.

"He's got a point there Hermionie." Ron said. They were quiet after that when they reached Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was waiting for them with…

"Fauwkes!" Harry exclaimed. Fauwkes Blinked and looked at him.

"Aw'right, every' body 'ere? Good! Thought this would be a good firs' lesson. Open up to page three hundred!" There was a lot of rummaging through bags for their books and rusting of pages as students stoked the spines of their books and flipped through the book to the assigned page.

"Fauwkes is a Phoenix," Hagrid began. Harry knew this already from his second year. "They can carry imen'sly heavy loads and have tears with healin powers. Can anyone tell me th' other two things that make th' Phoenix special'?" Harry and Hermionie's hands went up at once. "Aw'right Harry, take a go."

"The Phoenix is extremely loyal and burns when it dies. But is reborn from the ashes." Harry said.

"Good! Five points to Gryifindor. Harry glanced at Malfoy who looked disappointed. Seemingly he could find no way to disrupt the class. The day went on slowly, potions class seemingly the longest because Harry despised it so much. He couldn't keep his mind off the mysterious student. He could hardly sleep that night but did, having to be woken up by Ron. Harry couldn't help but look around to see an unfamiliar face. Ron and Hermionie were as well because they too were looking every witch way.

None of them noticed a thing until an elegant dark gray; almost black Owl swooped in during the mail delivery. It landed a few feet from them in front of a girl Harry had never seen before and gave her a rolled up Daily Profit. She petted it lovingly and it nipped her ear. Then flew out with the other owls. Harry shoved Ron and Hemionie and pointed at the girl who was now reading. They shrugged and gathered their things. Harry dared another glance. Something was oddly familiar about her elegant black hair that framed her slightly pale face.

Harry and Ron went up to the north tower to Dinivision as quickly as possible. As A result, they were the first ones up there. They stood in silence for a few moments before they heard footsteps behind then on the stairs. A moment later, the girl from that morning came into view, panting slightly from the climb. Her dark hair fell over her face, hiding half of it from view. She glanced at Harry and Ron nervously.

"Hi." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Hi Harry." The girl said back.

"I'm Ron Weasly." Ron said. Determined to be in on the conversation.

"Nice to meet you both." The girl said.

"Are you new? I've never seen you n the common room." Ron said. Harry then noticed the Gryffindor crest on her robes.

"Yes, I am new. I'm Alexandria. Call me Alex." Alex gave a weak smile.

"How do you like it here?" Harry asked. Alex smiled weakly again.

"Oh, I love it here. It's better than that stupid orphanage…" Harry was reminded of Tom Riddle. Tom had also grown up in an orphanage and he'd hated it. The rest of the class soon arrived and they climbed the ladder into Professor Trelawney's room that was crammed with tables and chairs.

Alex sat down with Harry and Ron, taking up Hermionie's seat. They soon started using stones to tell the future. Tossing the assorted sizes and shapes of rocks onto a roll out map type of thing.

Harry Alex and Ron all sat with eyes half closed, lazily tossing the stones and reading their books, trying to figure out what the positions meant.

At long at last, the thing Harry had been hoping wouldn't happen happened. Professor Trelawney came over to yet again tell his fortune.

"My dear, the Grim is still in your future, but another, larger shadow looms in your way! And it's close…" A loud snort interrupted her. The entire class turned to look at Alex who was sitting with her arms crossed.

" Well duh. Everyone knows about Harry and Voldemort." At the name, people either gasped or shuddered. Professor Trelawney grasped her shawl and stared at Alex.

"You mustn't speak the name!"

"Why not? It's just a name." Alex said. "And this junk about the Grim, It's a figment of our imaginations!" Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Alex was reminding them deeply of Hermionie. Apparently offended, Professor Trelawney Joined Lavender and her friend at their table instead.

After class, Harry, Ron and Alex went down to Transfiguration and introduced Alex to Hermionie. Alex took a seat on Hermionie's left and Harry on her right and Ron on his right.

Once in bed that night, Harry was no longer ale to ignore the nagging in the back of his mind saying he'd seen Alex before. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling trying to remember.


	3. chapter three

The Snake and the Stag.

Chapter Three

I do not own Harry Potter

The news of the new student spread quickly around the school. Alex continued to follow Harry and the other two around. They gladly accepted her into the group and they grew to know Alex.

Alex had grownup in America and had moved to England when she was nine with foster parents. She'd been planning on going to a muggle school until she'd received the letter saying she'd been accepted at Hogwarts. She'd been dumped into an orphanage where she met Lupin in their second year. He'd seen to it she stayed at the orphanage while she was under Dumbledore's personal training. Now she joined the school, as she had wanted to do for a long time.

Her owl, Thor, was the only one like him in Diagon Ally. She had taken to him right away and bought him.

"So," Harry said, "You've been in Dumbledore's office for the entire time you've been here?"

"Yeah. Can't say I liked it to much." Ron mumbled something through his mouthful of food. Alex smiled slightly at this. Hermionie looked up accusingly.

"Ron. Can't you eat properly?" She asked over the book she was reading. Ron swallowed and said;

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at Alex's neck. Harry looked to see a poisonous green snake wrapped around her neck with its head resting on her jugular.

"Oh, Android, or Droid for short. I found him." She lovingly stroked the snake's head.

"That explains it. That's why I saw it in the tower our first night back." Harry said.

"Yeah. I was getting a feel of the tower. Come on. We'll be late." Alex took up her bag and started out of the hall. Harry and Ron groaned audibly. They hated potions. They picked up their bags and followed Hermione and Alex out of the great hall and down to the dungeons. They stood outside the doors until Snape opened them to let the class into the chilly room. After they had all sat down quietly Snape shut the door and moved to the front of the class.

"To day we will be starting a potion that will take all week to make. It is quite easy to follow yet the ingredients are hard to come by. It is a healing potion yet many of the ingredients are pure poison. They are in the cupboard and the instructions are on the board." He flicked his wand twice and the cupboard door opened and writing appeared on the blackboard. Alex pointed her wand at the board and then at a piece of parchment. Then did it again a few times and handed the papers to Harry, Ron, and Hermionie.

"I find it easier." She said.

It was true. Harry missed none of the instructions though he had to rush to pack with the rest of the class as it took to the moment the bell rang until the potion would bee allowed to simmer until the next lesson. The group made their way down to Hagrid's hut for their care of magical creatures class.

"K, then. Everyone 'ere? Good." Hagrid called over the noise. The class went quiet and waited for the new surprise Hagrid had for them. "As ya' all well know, at least I 'ope ya' do, tha' you know o' is back an' at large." A few heads nodded Harry didn't notice Alex's eyes go hard and fill with the look of loathing. "Well, I thought tha' ya' all would ra'ther study then see things righ' now. I wan' to arm ya' all 'gainst th' creatures you know o'll use before ya' see 'em. So open your books ta' page four 'undred and read tha' chapter. It'll name 'em all and tell ya' how ter' beat ' em. If ya' wan' a go, try some o' the way's right over their on them dummies. Righ' then? Any questions, jus' ask me."

There was a rustling of paper as the class happily turned to the page and began to read. Harry was astonished at all the creatures Voldemort was supposedly going to use.

Dementors were an obvious one. Harry had heard the Dark Lord say they would rejoin the dark side himself in his fourth year.

Harry sighed. It seemed so long ago but it had only been two years. Two years since Cedric's death, and only one since Sirius's. A memory flashed before Harry's eyes, one of Sirius flying through the veil.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of that memory. He still dreamed about it sometimes. He would wake up to find himself crying and missing his Godfather all the more.

Harry jumped a half an hour later as Alex tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, time for lunch. C'mon." Harry packed up and followed the others to the castle to eat. They were silent for a while, going over their previous lesson.

"You guys never told me about you." Alex said suddenly. They looked up. "About your families I mean."

"Oh, well, my parents are Muggles. Their dentists!" Hermionie said.

"My Dad works at the ministry. My mum stays at home." Ron said through a mouthful of food. Harry looked out a window.

"As you probably know, my parents were killed. I live with my aunt and uncle." Harry sighed. Alex smiled.

"Heck. Gotta' be better than an orphanage."

"Well, not really." Harry said. Alex went back to absent mindedly stroking Droid's head. She stared into space as the others finished eating. They moved on for History of magic and then DADA.

In History of Magic, not much happened except that Alex played with Droid, catching some kids attention. Of course, Professor Binns never noticed.

In DADA, Professor Redi went over the year's lessons. He was the new teacher so everyone was quieter than usual.

"I am professor Redi, pronounced red-eye, not 'ready', and I'm pleased to meet you all. I will be teaching you all spells that you can use to your defense if you ever need to." At this he looked at Harry who slumped in his seat. "I understand that Mr. Potter here opened a Defense Against the Dark Arts club last year. That will be our time to practice more thoroughly. That is, if you don't mind. You ARE the founder."

"Not really…" Harry muttered. "Hermonie thought of it."

"Well that may be so, yet you agreed to teach and be a leader." Harry was painfully aware of everyone's eyes on him. Especially Alex's who was sitting right next to him. He turned a slight red.

"Yeah, I could use the help." He mumbled sheepishly. He saw Alex smile out of the corner of his eye and he dove under his desk to get into his pack, very aware of the weird feeling in his gut. The rest of the class period they read spell after spell and voted on witch to practice the next class.

The class left the room babbling about the new professor. He had a quiet way about him and a sad look in his eyes. A lot of the girls were talking about how handsome he was.

"Please…He's not THAT good looking!" Hermionie huffed. "At least I don't go making google eyes at every cute teacher I see!" Harry and Ron had to muffle their laughter and only barely managed to do so. Alex gave them both an odd looked and Harry mouthed "later", nodding at Hermionie's back. Alex nodded and kept walking.

Herbology was the same as always as they all re-potted plants and got dirty. Alex really seemed to enjoy her-self and even laughed a few times. Especially when Harry told her in undertones about Lockhart as Ron and Hermionie went on with their daily arguments.

And Again as Harry crawled into bed that night, he was yet again denied sleep as the nagging feeling came out. The last thing he remembered was wondering about Alex and his scar prickling at the thought of her.

Hey…I'm sorry to all my readers, but I'm not going to be able to update for a few months unless my parents get the Internet. Once school starts I'll update like crazy! I PROMISE I'll work on this story over the summer and update a chapter a day next year! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The Snake and the Stag.

Chapter four:

I do not own Harry Potter. These Characters were created by J. K Rowling.

Oh, Moonbug, thanks for your reviews. I'll try to explain things better and not rush events. And how Alex is like Malfoy, do you mean in the way she acts? Any way. Speaking of Alex. When she was in Dumbledore's office for five years, she was being trained by Dumbledore himself. (I BELIEVE I put that up in a previous chapter…Oh well… any way. Thanks for your advise and I'll try to use it!

"Harry, Harry! GET UP!" Ron yelled. Harry jolted awake and hit his head on the elegantly carved four poster bed that he slept in when he was at Hogwarts.

"OW! Ron, what d'you do that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"To get you up." Said the now messy hared red-headed Gryffindor chaser. He tapped his foot impatiently as harry stretched. "Come on, Come on, we'll be late to breakfast!" He said. Harry grinned. His friend had a weak spot for food.

"Fine. I'm coming." Harry began to get dressed as a snake slithered into the room. Harry looked at the poisonous green snake as it slithered up his leg, creating an odd feeling.

"What?" Harry hissed. Ron shivered. It gave him the creeps every time his friend did that. Droid simply flicked his tongue in and out. Harry removed Droid and pulled his shirt on. He was putting his shoes on when some one knocked on the dormitory door.

"Yeah?" Ron called.

"Is it OK to open the door? Hermionies already going down. " Alex's voice floated through the door.

"Yeah." Harry said as he pulled on his robes. Alex walked in and smiled as she saw Droid on Harry's wrist.

"Did I hear someone speak parsletounge?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I found out in my second year…"Harry continued on as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The story took until they reached their seats and Ron was blushing slightly due to the fact that Alex had hugged him to show how happy she was that Ginny hadn't died. ( She'd hugged Harry too since he'd saved Ginny so both young men were feeling a little embarrassed).

"Finally Harry, I thought you'd never wake up!" Exclaimed Hermionie.

"Ron scared me awake. I still have the bump." Harry said as he rubbed his head. Alex gave a short laugh as she dug into the food. Harry caught himself studying her red flecks light brown eyes and her straight black hair that she always had hiding the left side of her face. HE looked away quickly but not fast enough to have Alex miss his stare.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just think I've seen you before, I just can't remember where."

"Oh, well then, you keep thinking!" Alex said happily. Harry quirked an eyebrow. Just why had she gotten overly ecstatic out his confusion?

"Hey, Harry, look'it this. they have us scheduled in different classes now. No more divination!" Ron cheered.

" Thank goodness." Alex said closing her eyes in relief. They were all sick of the subject.

"Wonder why it took so long." Harry wondered. Their question was soon answered. After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Alex split ways with Hermionie and Neville. They went down a passage way to the dungeons and the other two went up the grand staircase.

"What do you think it could be?" Ron asked, running his hand through his hair, a new habit of his.

" Well, it's not potions," Harry said, eliminating the class.

"What does the schedule say?" Alex asked, leaning over Harry's shoulder.

"Just Dungeon 23. That's where Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party was."

"Dang, It's gonna get cold…" Ron muttered. His hypothesis was wrong.

As the three got lower, the lights got closer together so to create more heat. They also seemed to get a little brighter. Their footsteps mingled with the crackling flames and the ever growing talk from down the hall. They eventually took off their cloaks and Ron loosened his tie, something he usually didn't do until after lunch. Alex's eye began to shine in excitement as they approached the two professors at the dungeon door.

"Devin Wonega? Never met him while I was there." Said one who Harry recognized as Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Yes, the boy is EXTRAMLY talented." Came the growl that exposed the crippled Madeye Moody who was hidden by Kingsley's large back. "Ahh! Potter, Weasley, And Ri- Hello Alex."

"Hello Madeye." Alex said as Moody pulled her into a tight hug. Harry got a glimpse of hatred in her eyes at the unfinished name. He and Ron exchanged confused glances. One moment ago she'd been overly happy.

"Harry, good to see you." Kingsley said, his dark eyes smiling as well as his face and his dark head reflecting the torch light.

"Come, come, let me see…" Moody said. He spun Harry around and stared at him right in the eyes. Both of them. "OK, in you go. Weasley, You too, Alex, in, in, time to get started…"

"Started with what?" Harry asked as Moody shut the door.

"You career choice." Kingsley said.

"Our…What?"

"Arouror training. We're going against the normal standards." Moody said.


End file.
